Love or Not
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: Kevin Baar has feelings for Eddward Vincent, but can never seem to build up the courage to tell him. R!KevEdd


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy nor any of the characters. I also hold no responsibility in the creation of Reverse characters or of Nat.

"_The possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me is just too much."_

_~David Archuleta~_

Love or Not

There he was, the object of both Kevin's fear and affection, the captain of the swim team, the Shark of Lemon Brook High School; Eddward Vincent. Kevin's friends didn't quite understand what he saw in the guy. Sure, they would have gotten it if Eddward had been the same as he was back in middle school; the way Kevin is now in fact. However, the Eddward of the present, well, he was a different breed altogether.

_"How can you love somebody who's such an ass Kev?" Nazz has asked just the other day._

_ "Kevin, babe, does he even KNOW that you like him?" Nat had wondered aloud._

Kevin Baar's cheeks burned red with the memory. Did Eddward know? He really doubted it. And, yeah, he could be a jerk sometimes but how could you _not_ fall for the guy? He was athletic, attractive, and still managed to maintain his 4.0 G.P.A. And maybe, just maybe, Eddward liked Kevin too?

He sighed in defeat, knowing that possibility was rather slim. After all, why would Eddward be interested in a geek like him when he had Marie around all the time? Marie, though he hated to admit it, was much more suited to Eddward than himself. Speaking of which…

"Hey Kevin, have you seen Nazz around? I, uh, need to talk to her." The blue haired teen asked.

Was that nervousness that he detected in her voice? Surely not. However, just to be absolutely certain, he was gonna watch her around Nazz for a bit.

"Last I saw her she was still in the gym with Nat. She might be alone by now though. Nat had said something about going to the locker room for eye candy." Kevin responded, watching warily yet excitedly as he saw the man he held affection for approach.

Marie smiled in thanks and walked towards the gym, but not before calling out, "Play nice now Eddward," with a smirk and a wave. The intimidating man chuckled good naturedly – Marie being the only one he allowed to joke around with him like that. He then turned his attention to the ginger and raised his eyebrows in question.

"See something you like, Pumpkin?" the ebony haired teen asked with a hint of amusement to his tone.

That was when Kevin realized that he had been openly staring at Eddward, even when Marie had been talking to him – his eyes never once strayed from the vision of the teen before him. He could claim to have just blacked out – kind of just been staring off into space, but Eddward would never believe it. He knew better; studied people and probably knew everyone's little quirks better than they themselves did. Especially when it came to Kevin. He had this strange – dare he think it – obsession with the ginger haired geek.

"U-uhm I… I…" Kevin stumbled over his words and couldn't bring himself to really say anything. Did he like what he saw? Of course he did, he could even classify his feeling towards the ebony haired teen as love. But he would never tell him, could never force the words past his lips.

"What's wrong Pumpkin, cat got your tongue?" and then, with a dark smirk, Eddward pinned Kevin against the lockers and continued in a whisper, "Or is it that you would rather _I_ have your tongue?"

He followed up his insinuation by kissing Kevin with a bruising force. And, even though anyone in their right mind would have, the red head didn't stop him. As a matter of fact, he started kissing him back.

With a low chuckle Eddward pulled back and said, "Don't you worry Pumpkin, you don't have to tell me your feelings. I already know."

Kevin just stared up at the object of his love and fear with awe – awe that he realized he no longer needed to try to hide. The only thing he was uncertain about was where Eddward's feelings lay.

"I, uhm, d-do –" Kevin began but was cut off with, yet another, kiss.

When Eddward pulled back this time he gave the barest hint of a smile before whispering, "Yes."

Then the ebony haired teen walked away – leaving behind a very flustered red head in his wake. But Kevin smiled, in spite of himself. He could be with Eddward after all.


End file.
